I Want to Get Away
by Tori427
Summary: it's a Story about Ed, Winry, Al and Rose and a lot of things go wrong for them will anything change...
1. Chapter 1

_An: ok this is my first very sad and disturbing fan fiction and I hope I can end it right. It was very hard to write and very violent but if you don't like it cool, if you don't think it's for you then don't read it, also the people in this fic are very OOC, I don't owe FMA or any people in this story, but Kenny thank you._

_**I Want to Get Away**_

_**Chapter 1**_

'_It all started after he came back. That's when I felt it, the sudden need, the want, the fire that brunt my very soul. Winry that bitch I love her and l need her not that Bastard, I hate him.__ I WILL HAVE HER EVEN IF IT'S BY FORCE!__' _He thought with fierceness.

It was a nice spring day it was five days after Alphonse came back to his body. He still didn't remember much, But he did remember Ed, Winry, Rose, and everyone else he met when he was ten. (Mines Rose)

It would take about one month to find out what happened to Al and for him to regain his memories. Ed was very happy that his little brother was back and that Rose was in his protection, but there was something or someone missing in his life.

Winry and Al were quite the little couple now that Al remembered her. He spent all his free time with her and he did Alchemy in his spare time and loved every minute of it. Ed on the other hand was not all flowers and roses well one Rose anyway.

Ed loved his brother but it seemed like he always got what he wanted. Ed didn't think another thought because he was going to spend time with Rose and Her son James.

Rose was very frightened about being alone with men. Ed had no idea why Rose acted that way but will find out when the time came. Ed knew he had left his gift for James, when he went out side so; he went back into the house. That's when he saw her…Winry was just sitting at the kitchen table looking out the window at nature. She didn't even know Ed was watching her and she didn't care.

Ed looked over at Winry and felt like she was pulling him in. He watched her yellow blond hair blow as the wind from the window came in. it looked like her eyes were glowing with the sun when he saw her.

At that moment her knew '_I WILL HAVE HER' _Ed was about to go to Winry when Al walked into the room and sat down next to her and kiss her on the cheek. She laughed at what he said and swatted him away, then Al said something else that had him chasing after her, she go caught in turn and he spun her around, and kiss her on the lips with infatuation.

Any one could see they were in love but, not to Ed. Ed saw Al and Winry's little PDA session and he went to find the gift for James, knowing one thought '_I WILL HAVE HER.' _

Rose was in the garden with her 5 year old son James he was picking flowers for her hair; he liked the red roses the most because the name reminded him of his mothers. Rose was just sitting on the watching James and thinking sadly,

'How could something as sweet as my little angle came out of something that should never happen in this world. It's all thanks to Ed I love him no matter what.' she sighed.

She was so caught in thought she didn't hear Ed coming out into the garden.

"Rose are you out here?" Ed called through the walls and bushes of flowers.

"Yes, Ed, I'm on the stone bench by the water fall." Rose answered softy,

As soon as Ed came into view Rose took in the sight Ed had on black pants and a blue shirt with specks of white in it he had on some simple black shoes and had grown to a but 6"3 over the pass years. Ed was holding a spinning top for James it was red and black with his name on it.

"Thanks Ed it kool." James said taking the top from Ed and spinning in on the ground.

"Yes thank you Ed, James loves tops. He could play with one for hours." Rose said smiling up and his face.

"No problem Rose I would do anything for James." Ed said with a smile.

'I love his smile it's like it never happened that night …' Rose thought.

TBC… Please Review 


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: OKAY PEOPLE LISTEN UP THERE IS SOME REALLY BAD STUFF IN HERE SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!**_ That is all.

Chapter 2 Flashback 

_**A 15-year-old Rose was sitting in her bedroom waiting for her friend Kenny. Kenny was a handsome 19-year-old boy. He had medium short Black hair, with vibrant green eyes, and cinnamon brown skin. Kenny was very nice to Rose even though she was 5 years younger then him. Rose was a very kind young women she treated every one with respect and politeness. The day started off as every other Rose would wake up and wait until her parents go up to go to work. Rose's parent didn't pay much attention to her, and they often forgotten she was around. Kenny came as soon as her parents left the house. **_

"_**Hi my beautiful Rose." He said like every other time he came over. **_

"_**Hello Kenny what do you want to do to day I can't leave the house papa said so." Rose answered cheerfully, **_

"_**Well I have been feeling very stressed out lately and maybe you could help with that." Kenny said with a very evil smile. **_

As soon as those words left Kenny's mouth he pushed Rose into he room and onto her bed.

"Kenny what are you doing?" Rose said fearfully, Kenny climbed on top of Rose.

"Kenny get off of me." She said shaking Kenny then slapped Rose.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ROSE YOU KNEW THIS WAS COMING, WHY ELSE WOULD I BE AROUND A 15 YEAR OLD, NOW SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!!" Kenny yelled in to her face,

Rose started crying as he started to rip off her clothes. His hands were everywhere on her, he started kissing her and telling her she looked beautiful. Rose was crying and shaking so badly, Kenny slapped her harder.

"Bitch didn't I tell you to Shut the hell up. Now I want you to do something." He said slowly,

"I want you to take off my clothes and kiss me and do it now or I'll KILL YOU my sweet Rose," He said seriously.

Rose did what he asked and kissed him still crying silently.

"That's it go lower, yea and lower." He said, then she stopped he grabbed her hair pulling her to him,

"You only stop when I say stop DAMN IT!" he yelled the last part, "Put me in you mouth." He commanded, Rose hesitated " Put me in your mouth or I'll kill you" Rose took Kenny into her mouth and started sucking him.

"Harder…Faster" He said.

She did as he commanded, then Kenny Pushed her down on the bed and penned her down.

"I'm going to enjoy this… you might not how ever." He said as he plunged into her, Rose cried out in pain as Kenny was anything but gentle to Rose even though he knew this was her first time. He thrusted in and out of her bring only himself pleaser and release.

"Thanks Rose that was wonderful I'll see my self out haha…" Kenny said when he was done and dressed.

Rose just watched him leave, when she heard the door slam she knew he was gone she cried, she cried for hours and when to the bathroom to clean her self up she was very sore and she felt dirty. She washed her skin raw and from that day on Rose never smiled or laughed. Two week later she found out she was with child and her parents disowned her. Rose and James had to live off the street till they met Ed two years later; he helped them, and took them in.

_**End Flashback**_

"Rose, ROSE, ROSE!!!" Ed yelled,

Rose who didn't know she spaced out found out she was crying silently.

"Sorry, Ed I spaced out what where you saying?" She asked him wiping away the tears,

"I said that James was a good looking boy, when he grows up he'll be beating the girls off with a stick." Ed said, 'Why the hell she was just staring into space and then starts crying over nothing I wonder what's wrong.' he thought with concern.

"Yea, a very good looking boy." Rose said with a pained expression.

James looked like a mini version of Kenny and it killed her to know that her son looked like that monster.

"Mama, MAMA AHHHH" James called a yelled.

Rose looked around for her little boy and saw he wasn't around. She ran around the corner and saw him on the ground holding his leg and crying.

TBC… Review Please 


	3. Chapter 3

(_AN:I realized I didn't say what they looked like ok Rose is 20 years old and have shoulder length brown hair with a pink streak she has violet colored eyes and she's a head shorter then Winry. Winry is 21 years old and has shoulder length blonde hair she always wares a ponytail and has light blue eyes also she's 5"6. Al is 20 years old and has short, brown-gold hair, his eyes are like a dark golden color, he is about 6"0. Ed is 21 years old and has long, gold-blonde hair, his eyes are a light gold color, and he's 6"3 I hope that's enough and also Plez review.) _

Chapter 3 

"What the happened James? Why are you holding your leg?" She asked afraid for her son.

"Top when zoom and I had to catch it so I followed it and it went in to this bush thingy and it had pricks in it I went in and got scratched and I couldn't get out then when I fell out I saw my leg was bleeding and a prick in it, my leg hurts." James said sobbing, "It hurts mama, and it hurts bad." James just started crying after he said that.

"Shhh. Sweetheart it'll be ok I promise please stop crying and be a big boy for mommy ok." She said softly to him.

"Oook mama iii'll ttttry" He said trying to stop crying, Rose picked him up and carried him into the kitchen and sat him down on the counter. She cleaned his cut and put band-aids on his scathes. " There all better."

"Yea all better mama, thank you, you're the best mama ever." James said as he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

As it started to get late Ed when inside the house and saw Al and Winry making out on the couch, he when in a sort of trance and they were both naked Winry on top of Al looking straight in Ed's Eyes moaning and riding Al.

He watched her with such fire that he thought the couch would burn. He watched as her licking her lips at him while going up and down on Al. Almost bring herself and himself into a climax.

He wanted her so bad he almost pulled her off his brother and took her right there on the hard wood floor when Winry screamed Ed almost lost all control. Ed knew she wished it was him instead of his brother.

Or so he thought as he came back to reality and Winry and Al were just making out.

Al was in his own world when he was with Winry it was the happiest times of his life he had his brother and his girl. Nothing could go wrong for him, he just wished he could remember the people who visited him and his brother often, and how they knew him. He was very confused and sadden by it, and only Winry knew how to bring him back when he was in one of his modes.

"Al are you ok?" Winry asked in a worried voice.

"No, I'm Not, Winry I don't remember…I don't remember what happened to me, how I got back, or where I was before. I got back to you, Ed, and Rose…Hell I don't even know why I remember Rose. Winry, baby, I'm so confused and I hate it," Alphonse said with frustration and anger.

"Al don't force it, it's ok if you don't remember now, it's a shock you remember anything at all, and for that I am proud. I have confidence you will remember soon, just promise me that you will not dwell on it too much ok, Sweet." Winry said kindly.

"I'll try baby, but it's really hard for me now." Al said sadly.

"That's all I ask." Winry said walking up to him and giving him a gentle and loving kiss. When they parted Al gave a small smile and put his forehead to hers.

"I am, very glad I remembered you my love…you, my brother, and Rose are the greats things in my life." Al whispered in Winry's ear as he pulled her closer to his body. The couple shared another kiss but it was more passionate and heated then the last. There little love fest didn't last very long for them…the doorbell rung and Al and Winry parted reluctantly.

Al sighed as he went to get the door when he opened the door and staring at him, was a man to be in his mid twenties. The man had green eyes and black hair that reached his shoulders he wore it in a low ponytail. The man then put a most charming smile on when he looked at Al.

"Hello, I am looking for Rose…" The man said, looking Al up and down.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Al stared at the strange man for a while before asking him,

"Umm sorry I didn't get your name?" Al said looking at the man.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me, my name is Kenny." The man said smiling,

Winry walked over to the door and saw Kenny standing there and said,

"Oh are you looking for Rose…she's in the back with James and Ed I'll go get them for you if you'd like." She said,

Kenny smiled and nodded, "Thank you my lady that would be very kind of you."

Winry smiled and left to go get the three that were outside.

"Oh wont you please come in Kenny." Al said,

"Thank you." He said stepping into the cozy house,

They went into the living room and waited for Winry came back, Winry told Rose she had a visitor and that he wanted to she her. Rose came into the living room carrying James and Ed not far behind her.

When Rose looked over to where Kenny was and froze on the spot. Kenny looked up saw Rose and smirked in an almost evil way.

"Hi my beautiful Rose." He said, with a smile "Long time no see…" He paused when he saw James. 

"Mama, who is this man and why does he look like me." James said now standing on his own two feet. "Mama…" he said and looked up at his mothers face and felt it was a time to be silent.

Rose's eyes were wide and she was shaking when Kenny said those words, the words that terrified her to the very core of her being. After much time she found her voice after much struggle.

"Why are you here Kenny?" she asked in a petrified voice.

"I came to see you beautiful." He said and touched her cheek.

She flinched away from his touch, she felt her fingers numb and her throat dry she couldn't get any words out.

James didn't like the man touching his mom,

"Don't you touch my mama." James said angrily when he saw his mom about to cry, for a 5 year old he could tell when things where not right with his mom.

Kenny chuckled. "Oh Rose you never told them."

Rose shook her head crying freely, she felt as if she reverted back to when she was 15.

"Why ever not Doll, your friends should know the father of you child when they see him." He said smirking evilly.

Everyone looked at him and Rose.

"Yes that's right I am James' father, and I came to take them both home with me." Kenny said seriously.

"Yes that's right I am James' father, and I came to take them both home with me." Kenny said seriously.

"No you can't take Rose." Ed said now speaking up.

"What are you going to stop me Full Metal." Kenny said coldly,

Ed paused at this realization…'How the hell does he know me?' Ed thought.

"Yes I know all about you, Al and Winry." Kenny said,

"I will not go with you." Rose said in a stranded voice. "I will not let my son be around you, leave and never come here again."

"Rose are you talking back to me." Kenny said getting angry.

"Yes, James and I are staying here Kenny." Rose said and as she said that Kenny slapped her across the face. Rose fell to the floor

"Don't you ever talk back to me bitch." Kenny said he then walked over to Rose and slapped her.

Rose toppled to the ground holding her face and crying. James was right by his mommy looking up with hate in his eyes at the man that dared touch his mother.

TBC…Review please 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

After Kenny hit Rose something in Ed snapped and he hit Kenny in the jaw, Ed was very satisfied when he heard a crunch.

"Rose is staying here." Ed said, punching Kenny in the face again.

"Got that, you will not take Rose or James away from here so get lost before I show you what a Alchemist can do." Ed treated Kenny.

Kenny for once in his life felt fear consume his heart, He then nodded and ran from the house at brake neck speed.

"Rose we need to talk." Ed said to her as he helped her stand,

She nodded, "Yes but first let me put James to bed it has been a rather long day."

The sun was just about setting and everyone knew something was up. Winry and Al had been fairly quite through the whole exchange, and were waiting down stairs with Ed for Rose.

Rose came down stairs and sat on the couch surrounded by the three people that helped her and James out in their time of need.

"So, what would you like to know?" Rose asked calmly.

"What happened with James?" Al asked kindly.

"Well it all started when I was 15…" Rose then told her story as to how James came into the world and she had no one to help her out.

Winry was crying and holding on the Al's shirt when Rose got done telling her tale.

"Oh my, Rose I'm so sorry that happened to you." Winry cried.

"I can't believe that bastard touched you like that Rose, I am sorry I didn't come across you sooner." Ed said angrily,

"I am sad and sorry it happened, but I am not sad about James being born, he is my light and my life now and nothing will change that." Rose said,

"Come on everyone it's been a long day and I think we could all use a rest." Al said, everyone nodded and they all got up.

Al held onto Winry and they both walked to his room together and closed the door.

Ed was right behind the couple his anger showed clearly on his face, but on one was really paying any attention to him or how much his feelings of jealousy showed.

Rose brought up the rear when she got to her room the one she shared with James she sighed, 'I make a promise to myself.' She thought looking at her sleeping baby boy. 'I make a promise here and now that no one will take you away from me.' She thought with confidence.

TBC…Review Please 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

2 mouths later

It was James 6th birthday it was a small party with Ed, Winry, Al and Rose. They all thought it would be best to have a small birthday party rather then a big bash for the little six year old. Things were slowly getting back to normal after what happened a couple of mouths ago.

A few weeks ago Al asked Winry to marry him and she said yes, much to Ed's distaste. Ed hasn't been him self lately he is always looking angry and upset, he will not talk to anyone.

The party was getting a leg up all the presents were out side in the rose garden on a stone table. Rose and Al were sitting with an impatient James; he kept trying to get to his presents while they weren't looking.

Ed was in his bedroom, thinking…_'It all started after he came back. That's when I felt it, the sudden need, the want, the fire that brunt my very soul. Winry that bitch __**I love her**__ and __**l need her**__ not that Bastard, I hate him.__ I WILL HAVE HER EVEN IF IT'S BY FORCE!__' _He thought with fierceness.

Ed then stormed out of his room and down the stairs, when he got to the kitchen he saw Winry putting on the final touches on the blue cake with green latter for James.

He went up to her and grabbed her Winry was started,

"Ed what are you doing?" Winry asked,

"I'm going to take what should have been rightfully mine." He said in crazy voice.

Winry was scared now she couldn't really say anything because she was shocked. Ed dragged Winry up to his room and slammed the door, once they were in his room Winry started to shake.

"Ed, please don't do this you don't love me you love Rose." Winry tried to reach out for him.

"SHUT UP. HE STOLE YOU FROM ME I WANTED YOU I NEED YOU AND HE GOT YOU…YOUR MINE YOU HEAR…MINE!" Ed roared,

Al got a bad feeling that something wasn't right, he knew it didn't take Winry that long to get the cake out of the kitchen.

"Rose come with me I think something is wrong." Al said he then turned to James. "Hey, little bud I need you to go to your room and lock the door okay."

James knew something wasn't right him self but he did as he was told and waited hoping everything would be okay.

Rose and Al heard Ed shouting at Winry and ran to his door. It was locked shut and there was no way in. Al hurried and got some chalk and drew a transmutation circle.

The door then blasted into a million tiny pieces, when the two walked into the room they saw Winry tied to the bed with tears running down her face. Ed was over her with his shirt off. When the door busted he turned and looked at the two intruders.

TBC…Review Please 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Ed then jumped off his bed and rammed into Al he then started choking him. Rose walked stealthy over to Winry and set her free.

"ED STOP IT…STOP GET OFF HIM…ED PLEASE." Winry cried,

Rose then walked over to Ed, "Ed stop this madness…you don't love Winry." As she said these words Ed loosed his grip so that Al could breath.

"Ed I love you," Rose said, Ed turned around with tears in his eyes,

"Oh god WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Ed exclaimed loudly, he then slowly fell to the floor. "I'm so sorry…I don't know what came over me." Ed said sorrowfully.

Rose hugged him, "It's okay Ed at least you didn't go through with It." She said,

He looked at her in the eyes "I wanted to though, I wanted to kill him and I wanted to take her."

He cried some more, after a while he got up, "I'm leaving."

"What?" everyone said,

"I'm leaving I can't stay here not after what I've done." Ed said looking down,

No one bothered to argue with him, they all knew Ed could take care of himself and right not he need to find himself again.

As he got his clothes together the other three left the room. Rose went to James that was asleep in his birthday clothes she also packed her clothes with a lot of James clothes and his birthday gifts when she was ready she grabbed the bags and James and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Ed slowly left his room; he walked down the stairs and stopped. Rose was right there waiting for him.

"I'm not letting you leave us here we are in this together got that." Rose said smiling. Ed smiled back and took the sleeping James from her.

"Lets go Rose the world awaits us." He took her hand and kissed it. They walked out the door hand in hand towards the unknown towards their destiny.

'I may not have had the my first love but, love is sweets the second time around.' Ed thought smiling as he and Rose walked down the deserted street together.

THE END

_**AN: well that's the end of this little tale I hope it wasn't that bad I wanted to finish this story for a while I started it two years ago I'm happy I finished it… I want to say thanks to all those who gave me helpful reviews and encouraging review and I want to say FUCK OFF to all those who couldn't get in a nice word in their reviews well I'll be writing more soon. Tori427**_


End file.
